Net City High School
by romeocitychicag
Summary: In this alternate universe of the Megaman Battle Network series, all of the main Net Navis are placed in a high school setting. Also, everyone is a Solo Navi and here, the Nettops and the real world don't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Net City High School Chapter 1

"Psst! Roll! Can I borrow a pencil?" Megaman whispered to the pink navi sitting next to him.

Her emerald green eyes darted to make contact with his bright green ones for a brief moment. "In a minute, after Mr. Spears is done talking." Roll replied, still whispering.

"I can loan you one." said a voice from Megaman's left. The blue navi looked to see a turquoise arm with an outstretched white hand, holding a green mechanical pencil. His face was tan, with stormy gray eyes and red markings similar to scratches on the bottom of his face.

"Thanks Tomahawkman." The blue Navi said. The turquoise Navi nodded, his headdress tilting in sync.

"...Thus the sodium becomes a positive ion, and the chlorine becomes a negative ion, forming sodium chloride, or table salt." the aging teacher concluded. Ink drawings of the atoms and their respective ions are on the smudged dry erase board. For his age, he can draw pretty good. "Protoman, why is that so?" Mr. Spears asked, adjusting his glasses.

All heads in the classroom turned to face the red Navi sitting in the desk two rows behind Megaman, whom was at the front of the classroom. "Um, because it's a metal?" Protoman answered nonchalantly.

"No," Mr. Spears said calmly. "The sodium ion is positive because it gave away it's one valence electron to have a full shell only. The imbalance of protons and electrons makes sodium positive and chlorine negative." Mr. Spears replied. The electric hum of the bell rung throughout the classroom, signaling that the period was over. "Class, before you go," Mr. Spears interrupted. "I have your grades from last week's test. If you want to see your's, come to my desk."

A thick line of Net Navis were swarming the teacher's desk, so Megaman and Roll had to fight a stampede to get their grades. "What did you get on your test?" Megaman asked Roll. The blond Navi held her test marked with red pen up to Megaman, revealing an A+. "Expected." Megaman said. "Look what I got." The white paper held a B on its surface.

"Good job. Looks like you studied." Roll concluded. A shrill voice erupted in an annoyed tone from the back of the room.

"You got another F? Couldn't you get at least a D? You have a grade point average to keep as captain of the Net Battle Team!" A yellow-green Navi yelled.

"Who is she yelling at?" Megaman asked.

"Protoman, like always. Why did you even ask? She's a pain like that!" Roll complained.

"Would you get off my back? I have enough to do without you constantly grilling me!" Protoman retorted.

"You're impossible!" The girl shouted in frustration, throwing her arms up and storming out of the room. Protoman sighed, then walked out.

"Let's go." Megaman decided, saying it slowly. He left Tomahawkman's pencil on his desk and the pair sneaked out of the suddenly tense classroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gray lockers in the hallway stood out against the sunshine coming in from the windows parallel to them. Net Navis are milling around hurriedly, trying to get to their next class. Megaman and Roll are gathered at Megaman's locker. "Hey, do you want to do something tonight?" Roll inquired.

"Sorry, can't. I'm trying out for the Net Battle Team after school." Megaman replied. After he finished his statement, a few Navis behind the duo gasped. The popular crowd was a pack of normal Navis headed by Protoman and the light green girl from before, who a few students by the lockers labeled as Ring. She has chains of green rings coming from her head to her ankles, respectiveley.

"You're trying out? Don't waste your time, chump." Protoman strolled to Megaman's locker, the sun being reflected by the red Navi's black visor. "Listen, Net Battle Team is just too much for you. Run along and do something in your comfort zone, like math team, and leave the fighting to the big boys." His goons laughed behind him. "Goodbye."

After Protoman and his lackeys left, Ring walked up to Roll, smacking her lips to set in a new application of light pink lip gloss. "By the way, too much pink to be considered fashionable in the slightest, hon." She walked away, laughing loudly in her wake.

"I can't believe her! She can't just go and insult me like that! Megaman, aren't you just seething?!" Roll yelled.

"What makes him so sure I can't make the team?" Megaman seethed. He just realized he clenched his hands into fists. He thinks I'm just a piece of garbage not worth being in his sight. I'll prove him wrong.

"Excuse me, but where's Room 234?" An exasperated feminine voice said from a distance, interrupting Megaman's thoughts. A female Navi ran up, clad in almost all white. She approached to where Megaman and Roll were and skidded to a halt. "My name's Meddy. I'm new here." Meddy said in between breaths.

"Oh, sure," Megaman said. "I can lead you to it."

"Thank you very much." Meddy said gratefully. The duo walked off, when Roll interrupted. "Why don't I come with you guys? My next class is down there anyway." Roll said.

"Okay." Megaman answered. "Oh, right. Meddy, this is my friend, Roll."

"Nice to meet you Roll." Meddy said. The trio began walking, trying to weave around the thinning sea of Net Navis. Roll turned to see Meddy clutching Megaman's arm, which made Megaman uncomfortable, but he didn't want to tell her to stop. She was new here, Meddy probably was just scared and needed a kind of buoy to anchor herself in her new surroundings. That action created a dirty look on Roll's face.

"You'll want to go down this hallway to get to the B100s." Megaman explained, then pointed a finger to solidify his explanation. It was somewhat restricted by Meddy's arm, however. Roll wanted that girl to get out of Megaman's company as soon as possible, so she finished his escort.

"It's just the door down to the right, B104. Goodbye Meddy, have a good first day." Roll sped up the goodbye by giving Meddy a slight push towards the wooden classroom door. The purple haired Navi gave a slight wave goodbye and headed inside.

"Bye Megaman." Roll concluded.

"See ya later." Megaman walked in the direction opposite to Roll. After he left, Roll's face took on a sour expression.

"What makes HER so special?" Roll hissed to herself while walking into the classroom opposite to Meddy's.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No, you aren't. You can't!"

"Yes, I am. My calculations predict that I have a 32.7786% chance of getting in to the Net Battle Team. I'll finally be able to break into the heart of you, my precious Ring." Numberman explained to Tomahawkman. "And then you and me will be together forever in high school and be popular and get married and have children and..."

"Numberman!" Tomahawkman exclaimed, banging on his locker to snap the light green Navi out of his fantasy.

"What?" Numberman said, surprised.

"First of all, stop doing that. Second, I'm not sure about you trying out for Net Battle Team. It seems...not your type." The Indian Navi reasoned.

"Tomahawkman, you have to take chances. I'm trying out, whether you like it or not." Numberman shut his locker at the last statement.

"Okay then, I'll tell Mrs. Sinclair that you won't be there for math team today." Tomahawkman sighed. "Let's go to social studies, okay?"

"Of course." Numberman agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER SCHOOL

The late afternoon sun shone down on the white linoleum floor Megaman was walking on to get to the gymnasium. Behind him, a black Navi with a black cape fell into step with the blue Navi. The hallway broke off into a T, where on the T pathway was a presumed couple kissing, both leaning against the wall. The male Navi was yellow with protruding helicopter blades attached to his back. The female Navi had shiny light brown hair that ran all the way down her back. She was wearing a purple shirt with a white furry collar and a gray skirt with black boots. When Megaman and the black Navi were about to pass the couple, the caped stranger went towards the pair. "Gyroman! What did I tell you about my younger sister?" The black Navi hissed.

"Colonel!" Gyroman shouted in recognition. "Well, I...um, uh,"

"Colonel, leave him alone! Why can't you leave us be?" The girl argued, green eyes blazing with anger.

"Because this scumbag doesn't deserve you, Iris!" Colonel contradicted.

"I have to go to cross country anyway. Bye Iris!" Gyroman said hurriedly. He gave Iris a rushed kiss. "Gyro Air Form!" Gyroman jumped into the air. His arms, which had helicopter landing skis on them transformed into the helicopter's landing skis, his feet merging to form the tail, and the helicopter blades on his back spinning to complete the quickly formed helicopter. Gyroman flew away down the hall, Colonel's serious gray eyes following him.

"You are the worst!" Iris shouted, then stormed off. Colonel's black wild hair swayed as he turned to face Megaman, whom had seen the whole thing.

"Sorry about that. Are you trying out for the Net Battle Team?"

"Yeah." Megaman answered, still recovering from the incident.

"Then you must be Megaman. I'm Colonel, the co-captain." Colonel said.

"If you're the co-captain, who's the captain?" Megaman asked.

"Someone vile, and who doesn't deserve it. I can tell you that."

"Oh, okay..." Megaman trailed off. He was wondering who this "vile" person is who "doesn't deserve it." That reminded him of Protoman's tormenting from before. Leftover anger swelled in Megaman's chest, exciting him for the tryout. "Let's go Colonel."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The high school gymnasium was an empty blue field of highly polished wood, light shining off of it. The bleachers were tucked in at the ends of the gym, with a table at the front. Colonel walked up to the table and sat in a seat to the left of a red Net Navi reclining on his folding chair.

"When Colonel said the captain was something vile, he wasn't kidding." The blue Navi whispered to himself as he recognized him as Protoman.

"Look who decided to show up," Protoman hollered from across the gym, his words echoing across the room. "And the rest are here too." Several Navis, as if right on cue, rolled into the gymnasium. A blue Heal Navi walked up to Megaman, a nervous demeanor radiating from him.

"Hi, my n-name is Steve." Steve stammered. "I'm not good with the whole...social thing."

"Well, I'm Megaman. Nice to meet you, Steve." A red Heal Navi waltzed in right after Steve.

"The name's Tony. I'm the best attacker around, so you'd better not mess with me." Tony said. Two encounters with green and Purple Heal Navis named Bruce and Clint respectiveley introduced themselves to Megaman. After all of the candidates got acquainted with one another, Protoman claimed everyone's attention. Colonel had walked off to the side to a closet.

"Listen up! Now, as we know, all of you want to become not losers. But only a few of you can. So you'd better shape up, or ship out and regret it for the rest of your life." Colonel came back with a net type bag with various weapons visible, such as swords and green cannons.

"Each of you will be tested in three categories. Offense, defense, and center speed," Colonel started. "We will be starting with close range offense." He untied the top of the black bag he was holding and selected a sword with a blue hilt. As he held it, it's light blue blade seemed to have the crowd, including Megaman, mesmerized. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will, thank you very much!" A slightly robotic voice ringed out from the back of the crowd. A light green Navi made his way to the front to face Colonel, who held out the sword for him to take. Protoman was suppressing a laugh.

"What's your name?" Colonel asked.

"Numberman." Numberman responded. Protoman wrote something on a paper which was attached to a clipboard on the table. Numberman accepted the sword from Colonel's outstretched hand and walked to the right, which was a makeshift training area consisting of a blue mat and regular Navi equipped with protective armor. Numberman walked towards the setup and took a battle stance on the blue mat.

"Whenever you're ready," Colonel said, picking up a gray stopwatch from the table. Numberman charged at the Navi while Colonel clicked the stopwatch.

" 8 seconds step here, with a 87.5% chance of success," Numberman murmured to himself. However, the number crazed Navi got too wrapped up in it and missed the opponent Navi sidestepping his attempted sword slash and lost his balance. The light green Navi fell flat on his face, with Protoman ready to burst out laughing, but his humor was silenced by a stern look from his co captain. "I'll get you this time!" Numberman got back up and proceeded to try again, but his attack got evaded again, sending him into a clumsy spin. The rest of the trying out Navis were also stifling laughs of their own along with the captain.

"I think we've seen enough." Colonel said, looking disappointed. He clicked his stopwatch off.

"Beat it, geek!" Protoman taunted. He then made another scribble on his clipboard while catching his breath from his laughter. "He wasn't even good enough to try out for any other category." Numberman, however, didn't look disappointed when he left.

"I'll get you soon, my precious Ring." He said to no one in particular. All of the other Navis tried out for their categories. Tony, as promised, excelled in close range offense, Clint in long range offense, and Steve and Bruce in defense.

"Is anyone else left?" Colonel asked.

"We still have that loser." Protoman said, pointing at Megaman." "You, you're up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Megaman looked ready on the outside, but inside he felt unprepared and nervous. He walked up to Colonel and accepted the sword, Protoman giving his usual smug smirk. The blue Navi sauntered over to the training area and took a battle stance. When he looked back at the crowd, Steve gave a thumbs up at Megaman.

"Here I go," Megaman said. He took a breath, then charged at the armor clad opponent in front of him. The Navi dodged his initial slash, but then Megaman spun around in time to get a decent cut on his chest. Colonel raised his eyebrows in surprise. Protoman folded his arms. Megaman continued the faux match by slashing his for again, making an X pattern on the Navi's chest. Before Megaman could stop himself, his arm reassembled itself to a cannon the same blue as his body. He fired a few accurate shots with his Mega Buster, causing the Navi to fall down. The crowd behind him was amazed, evidenced by the whispered "ooh"s and "woah"s.

"That was very impressive. Good job." Colonel said. He took the clipboard from Protoman and wrote something on it. "Good defense and long range skills, too." The black Navi glanced at the caged clock on the wall. "We've run out of time. The names of the people who made it will be posted on Monday." he announced. The rainbow of aspiring athletes milled out of the gymnasium. As Megaman was gathering his things and preparing to leave, Protoman cornered him.

"Listen, dork. Today meant nothing. You call those loser moves you showed today skills? Ha. So you impressed a bunch of other geeks. Big deal. I can Net Battle circles around you with my Wide Sword tied behind my back. Long story short, don't get your hopes up about joining." Protoman strided off, his stance taller. Megaman didn't know what to feel. Anger? Hurt? Annoyance, maybe? So he decided to just ignore it and walk out of the gym. But he still pondered what the red Navi said.

MONDAY

Megaman and Roll had the same first period class, so they walked side by side to their destination. But today, they made a detour.

"There's the list. Wish me luck." Megaman said. He walked over to the heavy gray door that had the list taped to it. Megaman was one of the smaller Navis, so he had to stand on the tips of his toes to see the list vaguely. There were a sea of exclamations of victory and disappointed grunts when the crowd finally thinned out. The blue Navi searched for his name, then was surprised to see it in the main center position. He marched back towards Roll, a shocked expression still on his face.

"What happened? Why is your face like that? Did you make it?" Roll hurriedly asked.

"I got the best spot." Megaman informed the blond Navi. His expression was a mix of terrified and a hint of happiness.

"That's awesome!" A voice said from behind Roll. That voice belonged to Meddy, who was approaching the duo. Roll gave an annoyed grunt.

"Thanks Meddy," Megaman said. " So, how are you fitting in so far?" He sounded distracted.

"Okay, I guess," Meddy said nonchalantly. She cocked her head at Megaman's face in concern. "Hey, why do you look so scared?" Roll turned her head towards the blue Navi also.

Megaman hesitated. "It's just… I don't feel like I deserve that position. Protoman said that my skills were useless and weak. I just don't think I'm ready."

"Megaman, if you weren't ready, that position would have gone to someone else," Meddy explained.

"And you might not wanna listen to Protoman." Roll added.

A smile blossomed across Megaman's face. "Thanks Meddy. I really appreciated that." Roll gave an annoyed grunt at not being given credit. "Oh, I 'm sorry. Thank you too Roll."

"Um, yeah, no problem." The pink Navi replied.

"I've got to get to class. See you guys." Megaman said, walking off. Roll and Meddy stood for a second until Meddy spoke.

"Are you trying out for cheerleading?" she asked.

Roll secretly had no idea tryouts were coming up. "Yes. Yes! I'm trying out."

Meddy looked at a clock on the wall. "I'm gonna be late. See ya!" She ran off. Roll strolled to her class as well. When they left, Tomahawkman and Numberman were walking side by side, talking.

"I told you you weren't going to make it." Tomahawkman said.

"At least I tried. That's more than you can say." Numberman retorted. "But you can make it up to me.

"How?" The Indian Navi questioned.

"You will take part in my master plan to make Ring mine!" Numberman exclaimed like a mad scientist.


	4. Chapter 4

The Net Battle Team were all packed into the gymnasium facing the two captains. The equipment was arranged differently from tryouts to be more spread out.

"Alright, twerps. You managed to get this far. Some of you just squeaked by," Protoman was glaring at Megaman. He returned to his speech, pacing while talking. "But that was nothing compared to what you'll experience in the actual fight! Our first match with Sharo is coming in two weeks, and they've got Searchman, the best sniper around. So, unless you dip wads get your act together, we're history and I'll look bad. Meaning that we're gonna train and cream 'em! And I'll lead us to a flawless victory all by myself!"

"Could you have been any more arrogant?" Colonel complained. He was once again carrying the equipment bag.

"Sorry I'm giving them a pep talk." Protoman sarcastically said.

"If insulting them is what you call a pep talk." Colonel said. He stood stiffly at the crowd of athletes. "Organize. Now!" The Net Navis immediately formed side by side to each other at the black Navi's commanding voice. Megaman thought to himself that he was the kind of Navi whose bad side you don't want to be on. He dropped blue swords into the hands of the lined up Navis until everyone had one. He stopped in front of two blank dummies. "Your goal with these is to slash at them with all of your might. You will try to get the cleanest cut you can so the dummy will be cut in half. Protoman and I will demonstrate." Colonel faced one of the blank white dummies, spread his legs a little, and raised his sword to his chest. "Screen Divide!" Colonel sent his green blade crashing down, resulting in a tall green lightning bolt hurtling towards the dummy. It reached it in less than a second, the energy slicing the dummy cleanly in half. The team was mesmerized except for Protoman, who looked bored.

"Light show's over. Let's get to the real swordsmanship." Protoman stood up from his seat at the table from tryouts and waltzed over to the second dummy. He took the same stance as Colonel, but a bit more loose. "Delta Ray Edge!" Protoman, seemingly at light speed, slashed the dummy in front, then moving so fast he vanished, in the back, then to the side. The cuts a formed a triangle which effectively diced the dummy into cleanly cut pieces. His audience clapped, the red Navi arrogantly blowing on his sword and giving a cocky smirk.

"That wasn't exactly necessary, but good job anyway." Colonel calmly said. "Now all of you will try." Colonel traveled to a pile of dummies and put two new ones on the stands. Tony walked up to the first dummy and got in a clean horizontal slice. Colonel complimented all of the Navis, while Protoman laughed at all of the Navis who didn't fully cut them, like Steve and Bruce, who both only made it halfway. Colonel bitterly answered to him every time it happened. Megaman did just as good as Tony, except when he went, everyone was intently watching. He bashfully moved back to his original position. Later in practice, they all played a mock game, with Colonel leading one team and Protoman leading the other. The teams were in formation, meaning there were the attackers in the front, defenders in the back, and centers spread out. Colonel and Protoman had their swords touching the ground, locked in a standoff. "Go!" Colonel shouted. Colonel's attackers immediately charged at Protoman's team, but his defenders were able to stop most of them. Protoman's attackers were stopped by the center people, including Megaman. He put a stop to Tony, his charging force being the reason restraining him was difficult for Megaman. "Fight!" Colonel commanded.

"Keep charging! Our force will wreck them!" Protoman retorted to his team. Megaman thought that was a dumb move. It would leave your attackers exposed to logging out. His theory was confirmed by annoyed expressions on Protoman's team's faces. But they obeyed anyway and continued the assault. As expected, the attackers we're being logged out left and right by Colonel's defense. "That's it! I'm joining the fight!" Protoman barged his way through the centers to the lead attacker. He then proceeded to log out a variety of Colonel's Navis with his Wide Sword. Then the red attacker reached Megaman, sword poised as if to murder. Megaman held his blade in defense from Protoman's assumed slash, but then Colonel jumped to his rescue and deflected the attack.

"Screen Divide!" His legendary move logged out Protoman, who happened to be the last Navi on his team. Megaman stood in awe at where Protoman used to be.

"Uh, thanks Colonel."Megaman said.

"No problem," Colonel responded. "That's what teammates are for." He turned to face the rest of the Navis, them responding by facing the co captain. "Hit the showers everyone. Practice will end early because of cheerleading." Some Navis booed at that statement, but still obeyed Colonel and walked off towards the exit, including Megaman.

"So, how do you think practice went?" Clint asked. He was putting away his gym bag in a maroon colored locker along with other things he left on the gray floor.

"Okay, I guess," Megaman answered. He dialed the combination for his locker identical to Clint's and clicked it open while he added, "Between you and me, Protoman has to be the worst captain ever."

"That's no secret, buddy. But the popular kids keep getting him re elected as captain. I'm just happy Colonel's here to keep a lid on him." Clint explained. "Speaking of that," Clint turned his head to the argument that broke out between the captains.

"Your 'strategy' is impulsive and rash! How do you expect to win anything with plans like that?!" Colonel said.

"What? Just because you're too much of a wimp to get things done doesn't mean I have to be! I'm captain of this team, and I know what I'm doing!" Protoman argued back.

"Protoman, I'm not trying to prove I'm better than you, but if you keep coaching like you are, we'll certainly lose to Sharo! I'm just interested in what's best for the team." Colonel said, appearing to consciously control his temper.

"I am too! What can that sniper do if he's already logged out because we took him out fast? And with me leading the charge, there's no way we can lose!"

Colonel lost control of his anger, a storm in his gray eyes. "Are you sure your best interest is the team? Because I think it's your arrogance! Get your ego out of the way and start focusing on real strategy! You don't even deserve to be captain with how cocky you are!"

Protoman had a semi shocked expression, but recovered quickly. "I am going. I won't stand for this." Protoman picked up his gym bag and walked away.

"That was intense." Bruce said. The duo didn't even notice him walk over to their area, a towel over his shoulders. "I know Protoman's a real jerk, but you can't deny the fact he's pretty good with a sword."

"I still say put him out of power." Clint said. "He's good, yes, but he shouldn't be making the decisions." Bruce looked to the side of him.

"Bruce, what are you looking at?" Megaman asked. He followed the green Heal Navi's line of sight to find a scared Steve. Megaman felt bad for him. Maybe he was a pacifist who hated when people fought. But Megaman thought that was weird, considering he was on the Net Battle Team. But he needed consoling none the less, so he followed Bruce and now Clint to see what was wrong.

"You okay, buddy?" Clint asked.

Steve now looked plain sad. "I don't know. I don't like fighting, but I really enjoy being on this team with all of you guys."

Colonel walked over to the still quivering blue Navi and put hiss and on his shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sorry. I should have thought about the feelings of the rest of the team." Colonel visibly looked guilty.

"It's okay." Steve said, brightening up.

"I'm gonna go guys," Megaman said. "I promised Roll I would be there at tryouts." They all waved as Megaman left the locker room and darted back into the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Megaman walked out of the locker room and was greeted by a group of female Navis and the mats in new positions. Megaman wondered how they were able to move the equipment so fast. Roll, dressed in a blue and white cheerleading outfit with blue pom pons, waved to Megaman. Meddy was also there wearing the same thing. He waved to both of them.

"Let's go ladies!" Ring shouted. While Megaman strolled towards the bleachers and sat down, she was leading the other girls in exercises. After that, Ring sat down at a table identical to the one at Net Battle Team tryouts. "Here's what you're gonna do. You are going to perform a cheer routine, and I'll decide if it's good enough. Who's first?"

A girl Megaman didn't know rushed up to face Ring. She performed her routine, which Megaman thought wasn't bad. But Ring looked mad. "You call THAT a routine? The nerds have more grace than you! Beat it!" The girl looked upset. "Who's next? Don't be afraid. No one could be worse than that floundering fish!"

Roll walked up. Megaman guessed it was because she felt challenged. She started her routine with prancing around in a circle, then continued with a cartwheel. She finished with two backflips and a splits. Roll had a hopeful look, but it was not returned.

"Okay, I was wrong. There IS someone worse than dying tuna. I've seen crackers with more flexibility!" Roll hopeful look was shattered as her eyes started to water. "Go on, you heard me. Get out of my sight!" Roll ran away, holding back sobs.

"Roll, wait!" Meddy was about to go after her, but was beckoned by Ring. Megaman wanted to go after her too, but was torn because he wanted to see Meddy's tryout too. He decided to stay, telling himself that Roll just needed time to cool off.

"You! Choina! You're up!" Ring yelled. Meddy reluctantly obeyed. She stood in front of the light green Navi and performed her routine, which was notably more acrobatic than Roll's. Megaman hated himself for liking Meddy's performance better. Ring's face was furrowed in thought. "That was…okay." Ring said. Immediately afterwards, Meddy raced after Roll out of the gym.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The medic Navi found Roll in the girls' bathroom outside of the gym. She barricaded herself in a stall and could be heard sobbing.

"Roll, are you okay?" Meddy asked.

"Meddy? Why are YOU here?" Roll hissed between sobs. She started to calm down.

"I'm here because I'm your friend and want to help you." Meddy consoled.

Roll stopped crying and sighed. "What did you mean, you're 'my friend'?"

Meddy was slightly taken aback by the question, but answered anyway. "Because we are friends. We hang out together, we even tried out for the same club together."

"But I've been so mean to you."

"I knew it was coming from a good place."

It was Roll's turn to be taken aback. "Really?"

"Yep. And you don't need Ring controlling your self esteem. You can do that just fine."

"Roll unlocked the stall and came out, eyes still red and mildly puffy. "…Thanks for comforting me. I really appreciate it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No problem." Meddy responded. The duo walked out of the bathroom, where Megaman was waiting.

"Roll! What happened? Are you okay?" Megaman asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though." Roll responded.

THE NEXT DAY

"Yep, just as I suspected," Roll said as she was looking at the list of cheerleaders outside of the gym doors. "It's still disappointing not making the team, though."

"It's okay Roll," Megaman said. "You tried your best, and that's all that matters." Roll smiled at Megaman.

Roll glanced back at the paper on the door. "But look, Meddy made it. Good for her, I guess." The pair turned to hear footsteps towards them. The sound belonged to Colonel.

"Megaman, I have to tell you something." Colonel said. "The Net Battle game with Sharo got scheduled for next week instead of two weeks because of bad weather."

"Just a week? Are you sure we'll be ready?" Megaman asked.

"We'll have to be." Colonel replied. "Spread the news to the rest of the team if you see them." He sauntered off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's go over the plan one more time." Numberman said to Tomahawkman outside the Net Battle field. The game was at home, so the field was decorated with blue and white colored paint amongst the bright green cyber grass. The Navis were standing behind gray metal bleachers. "First, I will tip off Colonel before the game that Gyroman and his sister are going to be at it again."

"What is your definition of 'at it again'?" The teal Navi asked.

"You know, the romance. Kissing, hugging, nicknames, the whole act," Numberman replied. "Anyway, then when Colonel goes to break them up, that will leave Megaman vulnerable to the ignoramus Protoman's torment. That will leave Ring open."

"And what if Protoman doesn't go for the bait?"

"Then I'll jangle my car keys in his face! He'll get distracted by anything!"

Tomahawkman was startled by Numberman's sudden harshness. "Uh, okay."

"Anyway," Numberman continued. "This is when you come in. You will be disguised as a mugger and will attack Ring. Then I will come in, defeat the mugger, and save her! She will be so overcome with gratitude and powerful love that we'll run off into the sunset together!"

"Why am I even friends with you?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Roll, I'm nervous." Megaman said. "What if I screw something up?"

"Relax, you'll be fine." Roll said. "I'll be cheering you on in the stands."

Megaman breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Roll. I needed that. But I'd better go." He dashed off from the stands where Roll was sitting and towards the locker room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Don't screw up. That's all I'm gonna say." Protoman announced. The team was milling around the locker room gathering equipment and settling nerves about the first game of the season. Megaman was holding his Megabuster in his other hand, squeezing it, then relaxing over and over again. Protoman looked in the nervous Navi's direction. "Especially you, twerp!"

Megaman's heart skipped a beat. He knew not to care what Protoman says, but it was still embarrassing and nerve wracking, especially with the whole team now looking at him. But they quickly got over it and walked out of the locker room, including Protoman. When Colonel was about to leave, a Navi Megaman recognized as Numberman appeared in front of the black Navi.

"Colonel! It's awful! Gyroman and Iris are kissing under the bleachers!"

"What?" Colonel exclaimed, dropping his gym bag to the floor.

"You should go stop them."

Colonel seemed to consider his actions. "I'll be back," he said, now facing whatever was left of the team. "I have something I need to take care of." He made a beeline out onto the field. Megaman decided to follow him out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Colonel was on his hunt for the couple, Megaman stayed more near the field. A rainbow of Net Navis were packed into the bleachers, where he spotted Roll frantically waving to him. He also located Meddy to the left of him with the other cheerleaders. The sky was pitch black, so Megaman had to shield his eyes with his arm from the stadium lights.

"Ready to be squashed, dweeb?" Protoman was leaning on the side of one of the rows of bleachers, equipped with his usual cocky smirk.

"I think you're the one who should be preparing for a squashing."

"Oh, really?" Protoman quipped. "You wanna bet on it?"

Megaman didn't know how to respond. A bet? And knowing Protoman, the stakes were probably going to be high. But Megaman hid his concern and put on a serious face. "What are the terms?"

"Terms are if I log out before you, you're the new captain," Megaman raised his eyebrows at the statement. "But, if you log out before me, you quit the team."

That scared the blue Navi more than he already was. But any chance to put Protoman out of power was worth taking. "…Okay."

"Alright." He leaned up from his position on the bleachers and started walking. When we reached next to Megaman, he said while he was close to him, "If I were you, I would pack up and kiss my spot goodbye."


	7. Chapter 7

From his new position on the field, he could clearly see the Sharo High team. To Megaman at least, they looked menacing, especially Searchman, his serious red eyes glancing around. He was sitting on a bench with the rest of the team except for Colonel, who was still on his errand.

"Colonel's not back yet," Megaman said to Steve.

"What, are you scared?" Protoman said, who was sitting right next to Steve.

Megaman gulped. "No! Not at all."

"Good." Protoman scoffed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How many times, Gyroman?" Colonel shouted.

"Well, I got a tip from someone that they'd make sure you didn't bother us-"

"Is that the best you can do?" Numberman said, who randomly appeared behind the couple. "Come on Gyroman. Defend your lady's honor!"

"He's right." Gyroman said. "Listen, Colonel. Iris is my girlfriend whether you like it or not. We love each other, and it's not gonna change, so I suggest you get used to it."

"Gyroman, that was amazing!" Iris said, leaping into the yellow Navi's arms. While he held her, he gave Colonel an unwavering glare.

"...I need to get back." Colonel said. "Uh, bye." He stiffly walked off. The couple just noticed that Numberman snuck off sometime in the exchange.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Those two bought me just enough time to execute Phase III of my plan." Numberman said to himself. He pulled out a walkie talkie. "Tomahawkman, are you in position?"

"Yes, I'm in position." Tomahawk responded annoyed.

"Good. Remember when I say crashing down, you come out of the air vent."

"Whatever you say." He hung up.

Numberman stashed his radio and walked towards the cheer team warming up and chanting their cheers.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Ring?" Numberman said.

"What do you want dweeb?" Ring asked.

"I just wanted to say hello. It would be a shame if it rained, or thunder came crashing down!"

Rattling came from the air vent above their heads, then the whole grate fell out leaving a cloud of dust which the two Net Navis tried to fan away. When the dust cleared, it revealed Tomahawkman dressed in a black jumpsuit.

"Give me your Zenny or face the consequences!" the fake robber said, holding his tomahawk to Ring's neck. The rest of the cheer team started watching the assault.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Numberman said. "Doom Dice!" A die materialized from Numberman's hand. He tossed it at Tomahawkman, then it exploded. But it ended up being too close to Numberman, so it hit him instead.

Tomahawkman looked confused, but acted anyway. "Ahhhgh! I am broken and can no longer fight!" He slowly got back up. "You win this round, but I'll be back!" The black suited Navi dashed away.

Ring stood with her arms folded and an annoyed expression projected on her face. "What was the point of that?"

Numberman hopped back to his feet, then faced Ring with a crestfallen expression. "I just saved you! Aren't you overcome with love for me?"

"I know that was just your other dork friend dressed up."

"Oh," Numberman said. "I guess I'll just leave." He sulked away from the ringed Navi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Megaman was in his place, right center, on the Net Battle field, still nervous. Any second the referee would shout go and the frenzy would start.

And he did.

The attackers charged at each other in parallel lines, but eventually dispersed to take on other opponents. Defenders and centers slipped into the individual squabbles to assist their teammates.

Megaman was helping Tony take down an attacker by jabbing him with his sword. They managed to log him out. But Searchman was on the move, sniping Navis left and right. He managed to log out Steve. Megaman felt bad even though he knew they just went to the time out box after being logged out. Megaman and Protoman ended up running next to each other, aiming for the same defender to log out.

Searchman fired at Protoman.

"Excuse me!" He jostled Megaman into the purple energy beam's line of fire, which hit his shoulder, causing him to fall down, but not log out.

He quickly got back on his feet and slashed a Navi trying to attack him. The crowd was roaring and the cheer team was preparing to perform.

"Let's go, let's go, fight fight fight! Push out Sharo with all your might!" The cheer team chanted. The crowd was ecstatic. Net City High's team had a spark of performance, logging out Sharo Navis left and right.

But a Navi in a light blue parka stepped up to face the remaining Net City High Navis.

"Cyber Blizzard!" The Navi spit out icy wind that froze the ground beneath Megaman's team. He turned to find Bruce's ankles encased in ice and stuck to the ground. Clint was firing his buster in an attempt to defend him.

"Look out!" Tony came hurtling towards Megaman, or in front of him, he soon found out. The red Navi stood his ground and blocked an ice shot that Megaman didn't even know about. That logged him out.

"Why did you do that...?" Megaman weakly whispered. But he didn't have time to think about that. Because there were only three Navis left on his side, two with Sharo.

It wasn't going to be pretty.


	8. Chapter 8

"Iceman, cover me." Searchman said to the parka Navi.

"Cyber Blizzard!" Iceman blew an ice cold wind out of his mouth, which froze the ground beneath Protoman, Colonel, and Megaman. Colonel's ankles were frozen.

"Ngh! I'm stuck!" Colonel said, pulling at the ice imprisoning his feet.

"Too bad, so sad." Protoman said. "I'm going for the big prize!"

"Protoman, don't do it! Searchman's gonna gun you down in a second!" Megaman intervened at Colonel's side, assisting with the removing of the ice from Colonel's ankles.

"Forget about me!" Colonel said. "Just go make sure Protoman doesn't kill himself!"

Megaman didn't hesitate. He charged towards the captain's position, sword drawn. Even though they made a bet, Megaman was still worried and didn't want Protoman to be logged out.

But the red Navi was doing just fine, even on the now slippery floor.

"Electro Sword!" A bluish, sparking sword materialized on Protoman's forearm. He vanished, then reappeared behind Iceman, who he promptly slashed three times. With the smooth cuts still there, Iceman logged out.

"One down, one to go." Protoman said. The crowd went nuts. While Protoman was basking in the glory, Megaman noticed Searchman's aiming eyeglass flip out of his helmet.

"Now to finish you." Protoman said while pointing his Electro Sword at Searchman.

"I don't think so, you arrogant swine." The camo Navi fired.

"Not so fast! Delta Ray!" Protoman was preparing the triangle for the attack to work, but it was futile. Searchman predicted the action and his shot still hit Protoman squarely in the shoulder. He was taken aback, holding his injured shoulder.

Megaman gawked for only a second before resuming his run towards Searchman. He skidded to a halt on the icy ground to plan out his strategy. He looked around and realized that Protoman was an unintentional distraction. He used that to his advantage.

Protoman raised his arm with the injured shoulder, which happened to be his sword arm. "I'm not done with you yet, loser!"

"Throw your petty insults at me all you want," Searchman said while taking aim at Protoman again. "It doesn't matter." He fired. The purple beam flew right past the red Navi. It wasn't because he missed.

It was because he aimed at Colonel.

He couldn't react. The shot blew right through his middle. He logged out.

Megaman knew he had to do something. Protoman charged at him. But Searchman was ready, blocking it with his scope gun. But that left him open to attack.

"Long Sword!" Megaman's arm transformed into a longer than standard sword with red markings at the hilt. "Game over, Searchman!"

The blue Navi slashed to the right, then left, then down the middle. "Megabuster!" He fired at the weakened sniper, who fell to his knees and logged out.

"Match set! Net City wins!" The referee shouted. The crowd went wild.

010101

"That was rough." Clint said, resting on a locker room bench.

"That shot was just too fast! I didn't think I would make it out of there okay!" Steve anxiously rambled.

"Cool it Steve. It's over." Bruce said, putting his arm on Steve's shoulder.

"Hey, we won, right?" Megaman said, trying to keep the conversation optomistic.

"No thanks to you losers." Protoman chimed in, strolling towards the oddly shaped triangle the trio formed. "You all logged out within a second!" Even through his black visor, Megaman could see he was eyeing him. "You were...fine." He walked away.

Megaman blinked. He couldn't believe Protoman actually said something nice to him, although it being a weak compliment.

"Someone's gettin' it good with the captain." Clint teased.

"Wow. I wish he said something like that to me." Steve said.

Megaman was still in awe.

010101

"He did what?" Roll shrieked.

"I know. I couldn't believe it either." Megaman said. "But could you not yell it so loud?"

Roll blinked. "Uh, yeah." she said, embarrassed.

While everyone went back to their business, Meddy, who was part of the thin crowd, stayed behind.

"Hi Roll." Meddy said.

"What brings you here?"

"I just came to tell you that Ring thought I cheered the best out of the whole team and invited me to a party for the cool kids to be their special guest."

"Okay Meddy, stop and think. First notorious mean girl Ring let's you on the squad, okay. But now she's inviting you to a party as a special guest. No offense, but I don't think you rising in status that quickly is realistic." Roll explained.

"Why? I think Ring likes me." Meddy responded.

"I know, Meddy, but I also think Roll's got a point." Megaman intervened.

"Then I'll just be careful." Meddy finished. "I'm going. Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I am SO SORRY for not posting. I had other things I wanted to write, and who wants to write about school during the summer? I didn't know so many of you liked this story, but now I'm gonna try to post at least once a week. Hope you enjoy!**

"So genius, what's your next plan?" Tomahawkman scoffed by Numberman's locker.

"Do you have to rub it in?" The green Navi said, his head in his locker.

Tomahawkman raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay? You usually aren't very hurt when Ring, or any girl for that matter, rejects you."

"I'm just swell." Numberman sneered. "Thanks for asking." He slammed his locker shut and sulked down the hall to his next class. Tomahawkman followed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Meddy, are you sure you want to do this?" Roll asked the other girl outside of the school.

"I don't understand why you're so worried," Meddy responded. "Even if you're right, what's the worst that could happen?"

"But," Roll said, grabbing Meddy's shoulder.

"I'll be fine! Now please let go of me." She brushed Roll's hand off of her shoulder, then walked away.

Roll bit her lip. "I never thought I'd do this, but..." She ducked behind a bush in Meddy's path, intent on following her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ring's house was, as you most likely expected, very big. However, the house felt like it was basic and ornate at the same time. Very minimalistic colors clashed with expensive furniture, which was sparsely placed around the house.

The party's crowd consisted of the cheer team, most of the Net Battle team, and a variety of other students carrying the popular status.

There was a knock on the wooden door. Ring answered to Meddy, who was the knocker. "Meddy, I'm so happy you could make it." she said.

"This is an honor for me," Meddy said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"That's great." Ring replied. "'Cause I got something special for you." she half murmured to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why was I stupid enough to do this?" Roll whispered to herself as she climbed through Ring's window and crawled into the house. She took cover behind a houseplant next to the window. "Ugh, where is that girl?"

Meddy was chatting with some members of the Net Battle Team, including Protoman. "So, what do you guys usually do at these things?" she nervously asked, twirling a strand of her purple hair on her finger.

"Heh. Some loser gets pranked hard." Protoman answered.

"Like who?" Meddy said.

"The person who least expects it." Protoman responded. Meddy gulped.

"I'd bet all of my Zenny that it's gonna be Meddy." Roll said. "I just have to figure out what they're gonna do." She decided to investigate.

Roll stealthily snuck around other people to reach a closet on the other side of the room. When she was headed for another room, Ring was approaching her location.

Roll panicked and dashed into the closet. After she heard Ring's footsteps diminish, she patted along the wall for a light switch, found it, and turned it on. It was a Battle Chip storeroom.

"Why would Ring have Battle Chips?" Roll asked herself. "She doesn't even fight." She explored the surprisingly roomy closet and found shelves upon shelves of different assorted chips, varying in quantity and rarity.

The pink Navi looked further, and found something suspicious. She found two shelves with the labels Maloko and Spice.

They were both empty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Megaman paced outside of the school. "Where could she be?"

Tomahawkman and Numberman approached where Megaman was at. "Even math club couldn't cheer you up! I'm starting to get really worried." Tomahawkman said to his friend.

"I just want to be alone." Numberman said. "If I'm alone, my chances of getting rejected are..." He sniffled. "Zero!" He started crying into Tomahawkman's arm.

Tomahawkman looked up. "Megaman? What are you still doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be gone now?"

"When Roll and I both don't have any extracurriculars, we walk to our houses together." Megaman began. "But today, she didn't show up. I've been waiting since."

"You know, on our way to math team, I saw Roll take off somewhere." Tomahawkman responded.

"Really?" Megaman said. "Where?"

"I'm not sure, but I saw her follow Meddy."

"Meddy? She's going to that party..." Megaman gasped. "I have to follow her! Roll's not stupid, but she can be impulsive. I just don't want her to get into any trouble." He took off in the specified direction.


	10. Chapter 10

The people of the party started to congregate into a different layout, leaving an empty circle in the middle of the main room.

"What are you guys doing?" Meddy asked, standing in the middle of the circle.

"Did you set up the Spices and Malokos?" Protoman muttered to Ring.

"Of course I did!" Ring hissed back, still whispering. "I'm not stupid!" She looked up at Meddy's confused face. She cleared her throat and spoke. "We do this to honor all of our special guests! So let's all give a hand to our new co captain of cheerleading, Meddy!"

Everyone clapped and hollered. "Co captain? Really? I can't believe it!"

"You can't believe it, huh?" Ring said, her tone sarcastic. "Well, can you believe this?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roll still saw the charging Malokos from her angle behind the plant. She was pretty close to Meddy, so she saw their purple horns too.

"It's now or never," Roll said to herself. Right before the sheep viruses made contact with Meddy, Roll sprang out from behind the plant, the dive pushing Meddy out of the way. Roll, however, slid into her place and took the hit.

Next came the Spice viruses, which were suspended tightly to the ceiling, but then dropped and fell on Roll's head. A purple cloud of their spores enveloped her, causing her to cough.

All the pink Navi heard was the unrelenting laughter of the partygoers.

But when the spores cleared,

Ring stopped laughing at what she saw. "Roll? What are you doing here? That was meant for that twerp Meddy!"

"Twerp?" Meddy said. "Ring, that hurt my feelings. Why did you say that? And what do you mean that was for me?" Her face lit up. "Wait, was I only the special guest just so you could embarrass me?" Meddy teared up and put her hand to her heart. "I thought we were friends!"

"Friends?" Ring said. "You have given yourself way too much credit. I was hoping to milk you more for good publicity, but your new exchange student charm has worn off, so I don't need you anymore."

"But," Meddy said. "We're friends. We hung out together, we cheered together. Did that mean anything to you?" Her voice cracked, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Oh, grow up!" Ring spat. "You don't get anything you want if you play fair. Nice guys finish last, little girl!" Ring began to walk away, but after she said, "Oh, and another thing, you're off the team."

"Wait!" Roll shouted, stopping Ring. "Meddy's right! How could you do that? Someone put their trust in you, and you abuse it? You're lower than scum. You may not want Meddy as a friend, but I would take it and value it as more precious than all of the gold in the world!"

Ring froze, but Protoman had a more visible reaction of anger. "Lower than scum? You don't call my girlfriend that!" He stomped over to Roll's location, sword drawn, ready to attack her, but she still held her intense gaze.

Roll's face contorted into fear, but just as Protoman was about to make his first strike, Megaman burst in through the front door.

"Roll! Are you okay?" Megaman shouted, not caring if he embarrassed her. He turned to see Protoman looming over her. He marched in between them. "Hey, back off!"

"Why don't you make me, tough guy?" Protoman challenged.

Megaman saw his sword, poised to cut. He whipped out his Megabuster, just in case it came down to fighting. Like Roll, he held his glare at the red Navi, never wavering for a few seconds. The air in the room was electric, everyone silent.

Protoman did the same thing, but noticed Megaman's intensity. He lowered his sword. "I see you mean business." He turned to the crowd who'd just taken a collective breath. "We did prank someone, right?" The people were still silent.

Ring, however, was furious. "How could you do that?" she shrieked. "You and I are going to have a long talk." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him away into another room.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to get out of here." Roll said.

"Agreed." Meddy and Megaman replied at the same time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roll retrieved her books from her locker and slammed it shut. On the other side of the door, Meddy stood.

"Meddy, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming to my rescue last night." Meddy confessed, her hands behind her back and her head down.

"Well, I figured I owed you for sticking with me at cheer tryouts." Roll bashfully responded.

"It's nice to know I have a true friend who would jump through rings of fire for me." Meddy concluded. The bell rang. "We're late. We should go." They parted their ways to their respective classes.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks contained a winning streak by the school's Net Battle Team, who made it to the battle for the championship with Ameroupe's team.

"We're going to Ameroupe High next week, and you sausages are a pathetic excuse for a team!" Protoman said. "But, we can get better."

"Sausages?" Tony muttered to Megaman. "Someone's running out of insults."

"What did you say?" Protoman yelled. "Oh, whatever, I don't care!" Protoman sat down next to Colonel by the gray captain's table. "Colonel, can you slap a bow on this puppy?"

Colonel stood up. "Er, what he said. We will get in the shape to take on Ameroupe and take home the championship!"

The pep talk was followed by rigorous training in just about everything Net Battle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Numberman, are you coming to the Net Battle game tonight?" Tomahawkman asked.

"I guess." Numberman said robotically.

"Oh, come on!" Tomahawkman exclaimed. "Ring's a jerk. It's not worth getting this depressed over. What happened to the old Numberman who would shrug this off like it's nothing?"

"Tomahawkman, that time just felt...different." Numberman explained. "You can only take so much for this long."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh so what? You got kicked out of cheerleading. Who needs that brat Ring anyway?" Roll consoled to Meddy at the Ameroupe Net Battle field.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Meddy said. "But that doesn't change the fact that I still feel stupid for letting that continue."

"Don't worry about it. At least she can't fool you again, right?"

Meddy gave a weak smile and shifted in her seat on the bleachers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did you make me come here?" Numberman said.

"Because you need to get out there again." Tomahawkman sympathetically said.

As the duo walked to their seats, they passed by the cheer team on their way to the locker room, with Ring leading them.

Ring saw them as the walked ahead. "What are you two dorks doing around here?"

"We're here to see the Net Battle game." Tomahawkman answered. "What, are we not allowed to go see the game?"

Ring disregarded the teal Navi's comment. "What's up with him?" She pointed at Numberman.

"Oh, just a broken heart." The green Navi said.

"Wait, no," Ring began. "You were actually in love with me?" She let out a high squeal of a laugh. "You actually thought you had a chance with me? You're terrible! You're a lonely spazzing loser!" She continued to laugh.

A fire was lit in Numberman's eyes. "Listen up, Ring!" She stopped laughing, but still had a patronizing look on her face. "You are the one who is horrible. I can't believe I had even a shred of affection for scum like yourself. You're only concerned with what benefits you, what's going on in your world. You are the most selfish person I have ever met. Now, I'm happy you rejected me. I hope I never have to come within even a micrometer of you!"

Ring's face contorted from anger to hurt to embarassment. Before she could speak, Numberman cut her off. "And as a final note, I am not lonely, because I have a great best friend who would do anything to help me." He turned to Tomahawkman. "Thanks for sticking with me through all of this."

"No problem." he responded. "What are friends for?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?" Protoman yelled. "What do you mean you want me to sit out?"

"Protoman, I know you." Colonel responded. "When the going gets tough, and it will, you tend to get reckless. That could cost us the game!"

Protoman raised his eyebrows. "Do you just want to be in the spotlight?"

"What are you talking about?" Colonel asked.

"You want to be one who deals the final blow and takes home the trophy!" Protoman raised his sword. "We'll then, I'll just make you sit out!"

"Protoman, please!" Colonel dodged the red Navi, who hit his head on the wall behind Colonel.

He fell flat on his back. "Is he okay?" Bruce said.

After a minute of Colonel shaking Protoman, he spoke. "Someone get a paramedic! He's not waking up!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He has a concussion." The paramedic plainly said. "He can't play."

The team took a collective worried gasp. "Who's gonna lead offense now?" Clint said.

"We're gonna lose." Steve nervously concluded.

"Would you all just stop whining?" Protoman yelled. "I'll tell you who's gonna lead offense!" He pointed to Megaman. "You! Come over here!"

Megaman slowly walked over. "Yeah?"

Protoman gulped and sat up. "You're leading offense."

"What? I can't do it!"

"You will. Now take it before I change my mind!"

"I guess..."

"No!" Protoman suddenly yelled. "You don't guess! You will, right?"

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Megaman answered.

"Good. Colonel, give him the Variable Sword."

"Are you sure if he's ready for that?" Colonel said.

"Do I look not sure?" Protoman retorted.

"Okay then."

The paramedic walked him out of the locker room, the fate of the championship on Megaman's shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

Megaman was shaking and near hyperventilating in the lead attacker position on the Net Battle field. Colonel walked up to him.

"Just relax." Colonel consoled. "Protoman must have seen something in you to make you fill in for him. I hate to admit it, but he's one of our best players, so I trust his judgment. You should too."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still nervous." Megaman said. "I mean, this is the biggest game of the season, and I'm in an important position."

"Like I said, just relax." Colonel sauntered away. "By the way, don't forget about the Sonic Boom."

"Sonic Boom?" Megaman said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Megaman stood at his position, warily holding a Variable Sword.

"Battlers, take your positions!" The announcer shouted. The battlers in both sides assembled to their places. "On your marks, get set, fight!"

The fighters were a rainbow blur. Megaman instinctively dashed for a center person, but remembered his new position and ran for an attacker.

"Wide Sword!" His target shouted. A sword with a rhombus shaped tip and horseshoe like hilt materialized on the attacker's arm. He swiftly slashed Megaman in the side with it.

Megaman stepped back in recoil to the attack, a pixelating wound on his side. He blocked the next swipe with the arrow shaped sword he was wielding.

"His feet..." Megaman whispered. He kicked the attacker's ankles, knocking him off balance and on his knees. Megaman then sliced the attacker, logging him out.

He glances across the beige colored arena to see Colonel on a center Navi and Steve and Clint teaming up to take out a defender.

Megaman was about to go help out, but he felt tremors shaking the ground. Sand began to surround him. Quickly a giant sandy hand enclosed and crushed him.

"Mhua ha ha ha ha!" A Navi bellowed. "You didn't even suspect my sand trap!"

Megaman turned to face a Navi who looked like a moving mountain of sand with a raggedy, gaping black mouth and red glowing dots in pits of black for eyes. He struggled to break free from the Navi's grip.

"Let him go Desertman!" Colonel yelled. "Screen Divide!" His signature green lightning attack pierced the grainy fist, freeing Megaman.

"Mega Cannon!" The Navi that Clint and Steve were battling summoned a red cannon on their arm. "Say goodbye!" he taunted as he charged and fired his weapon, logging out both Clint and Steve at the same time.

"What?" Megaman exclaimed. "I have to avenge Steve and Clint." He ran towards the defender and looked at his sword. "The Sonic Boom," He paused. He had a clear shot. "Sonic Boom!" A yellow shock wave went hurtling for the defender. It pierced right through him, logging him out.

Desertman was a menace to Net City's team. At any moment, you could be swallowed up by a pit of sand, which was the fate that befell a decent amount of the team.

"Time out!" Colonel shouted, signaling it with his hands also.


	13. Chapter 13

"We're getting killed out there!" Tony yelled.

"What are we gonna do?" A Navi Megaman didn't know asked.

"I know we're being beat hard, but losing your cool and yelling at me aren't going to fix it!" Colonel said. "Now, we need a strategy. If anyone has any ideas, speak now. At this point, I'll take even the craziest ones."

Bruce sat down on the edge of one of the benches by the time out box. "What if we try a Program Advance?"

"Did he just say a Program Advance?" An unknown Navi whispered to another one.

"I don't get it," Megaman admitted. "What's so taboo about the Program Advance?"

"The Program Advance is a notoriously difficult technique to pull off because of the amount of energy it uses up," Colonel explained. "It involves the use of three chips in an exclusive order consecutively. There was only one Net Battler who could pull it off." Colonel looked down. "And it was Protoman."

"Why can't Megaman do it?" An unknown Navi asked. "Protoman trusted him with the Variable Sword, so why not this?"

All eyes turned to Megaman. He sighed. "Why not? I don't care anymore! I'll do it!"

"Alright then." Colonel confirmed. "You need to use the Cyber Sword, Wide Sword, and Long Sword in that exact order without interruption. Our hopes ride on this."

"Of course they do." Megaman heaved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The remaining Net City High players marched out onto the field, a renewed determination in their demeanor.

"Looks like the Net City chumps are ready to get squashed!" An Ameroupe Navi taunted.

A few seconds after everyone took their positions, the commotion started again.

"Lion Head!" Desertman's hands disappeared under the ground.

The sandy lion head materialized in front of Tony, who slashed it out of existence. "That was close."

Megaman noticed a growing lump of sand behind the red Heal Navi. "Tony, look out!"

"What-" Tony began before getting slammed in the back by the second Lion Head, logging him out.

Megaman launched another Sonic Boom in vengeance of his friend aimed at Desertman. He sank into the ground so it hit the Navi behind him. He logged out. Megaman kept firing Sonic Booms, tired of just staying in the sidelines.

"Calm down!" Colonel yelled. "You're going to blow this for us!"

"Great Lion Head!" Desertman summoned the same lion heads as before, but they merged this time to form a bigger lion head with more spines.

In his rage, Megaman didn't see it coming and got hit square in the chest, knocking him on his back.

"Heavy Sand!" A cube of sand crashed down on the blue bomber, leaving a hill of sand in his place.

The crowd on Net City's side went silent, while Ameroupe's was roaring louder than ever. "Megaman!" Colonel cried. "Drill Arm!" A drill with an orange base appeared on Colonel's arm and he began drilling through the sand in search of Megaman.

"Great Lion Head!" A lion head identical to the one that hit Megaman spawned behind Colonel. He found Megaman's hand in the sand and started to pull it out when the lion head hit him, logging him out.

Megaman's face was above the sand, so he pulled himself out all the way. He spun around to face Desertman, only briefly caring for Colonel's disappearance.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sonic Boom!" Megaman swung the arrow shaped sword to create a yellow green wave that went flying towards Desertman. It made him crumble on contact.

"Did I beat him?"

"Not a chance, shorty!" Desertman's hand rose up from the ground and flicked him across the ground to meet his regenerated head, snapping the Variable Sword.

"Is there any way to defeat him?" Megaman said to himself. He looked at the broken arrow sword on his arm. "Cyber Sword!" The familiar blue sword appeared on his arm as the blue Navi quickly got to his feet.

"I've had enough of this." Desertman bellowed. "Lion Head!" His fists turned into lions once more and charged for Megaman.

Megaman slashed the first lion head careening straight for him, then predicted the second one to the side of him. "Wide Sword!" He used the newly spawned sword in conjunction with the original blade to slice the second lion head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roll and Meddy were near holding each other as Megaman was battling. But on the other side of the girls, a red Navi walked to the left of them and sat down, holding an ice pack to his head.

"Protoman?" Roll said. "What are you doing here? We were told you got a concussion."

"Yeah, well I got out early." Protoman replied. "It wasn't that bad, so they let me watch the rest of the game." He squinted his eyes down at the field. "Cyber Sword and Wide Sword? I see a Program Advance."

"Program Advance?" Meddy questioned. "What's that?"

"It's when you combine three chips in a specific order to create a mega attack." Protoman explained. "I think he's using the Life Sword."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heavy Sand!" A dense cube of sand appeared over Megaman. He blocked it by crossing his two swords in an X and holding it that way. The sand crumbled.

Their was a clear path to Desertman from Megaman. "It's now or never." Megaman took a battle stance. "Long Sword!"

The two swords on his arms glowed with a blue lumosity, which was like the light from a bug zapper, a stark contrast to the black night sky. Megaman raised his arms, then the blue energy formed into a towering, shining sword.

He warily grasped the loose hilt, took aim at Desertman, and slammed the Life Sword against the ground.

A larger blue Sonic Boom zoomed across the field to make contact with Desertman. He once again crumbled and the Life Sword smacked into a pile of sand behind the disintegrated Navi.

"I missed!" Megaman cried. But reality contradicted him. He saw Desertman log out.

The next moments were a sea of cheering and congratulating that Megaman could barely process.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe you won the championship!" Roll exclaimed.

Megaman glanced at the 1st place award in the trophy case they were standing next to. "I can't either. Who knew that the pile of sand behind him was his weak spot?"

"I'd better be going." Roll said. "My next class is all the way upstairs. Bye."

As Megaman turned to leave also, he saw Protoman approaching him.

"Megaman, listen," Protoman began, his hand behind his head. "I'm...sorry for bullying you on the Net Battle team. You've proven yourself to be good, and I now respect that."

Megaman smiled. "Thanks for that. I look forward to being teammates in the future."

Author's Note: That's all folks! I am planning on a sequel though, but I don't know when I'll start it. I'm doing it mostly because I want a second chance at Net City High School. I hope you at least got 1% enjoyment out if this story.


End file.
